Puppy Love
by AoiBaraKa
Summary: It was in his genes to be persistant and track down whatever he wanted until he got it, and that was just what Alfred was going to do until Arthur Kirkland was his, and nobody and nothing was going to get in his damn way. USUK AU.


Title: Puppy Love

Rating: T

Warning: Yaoi, the usual~

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine ;-; But I love obsessing, cosplaying, and writing fanfics about it~

Summary: It was in his genes to be persistant and track down whatever he wanted until he got it, and that was just what Alfred was going to do until Arthur Kirkland was his, and nobody and nothing was going to get in his damn way.

A/N: Oh, USUK. I cannot resist thee XD Well, here it is, another of my weird fanfics begun late at night when I'm supposed to be sleeping~ XD Please enjoy :3

He saw him for the first time at a totally random bar. And he liked what he saw. And when Alfred F. Jones sees something he likes; he will not let anyTHING or anyONE get in his way. It was for that reason that he'd been stalking the very same man he'd seen at the bar for about three weeks straight, trying every method he could think of to get him to agree to go on a date with him. But shouldn't getting a simple date be easy for the tall, muscular, and attractive American? Well, normally that would be true, but this time Alfred was up against a solid wall of stubborn-ness. That's right, the man he was after was a Brit.

Of course, everyone who knew him knew that he wouldn't be giving up anytime soon. But his friends still insisted on trying to talk him out of pursuing the illusive British man. They tried again and again to convince him that there were other fish in the sea, and that the only reason he was so strongly attatched to this one was that he refused him, and Alfred certainly admitted that he liked a challenge. But not this time. There was a nagging feeling inside him that this one was special, and he would regret it for the rest of his life if he let him go. And this feeling had brought him to where he currently sat; being chastisted by his roomate and friend yet agian.

"I cannot believe you are still following him! For Pete's sake; you don't even know the man's name!" Alfred heard his friend Francis Bonnefoy exclaim in exasperation. The two were seated at a small diner in the town square; where Alfred was turned around in his chair with his hand holding up his face, which held a dreamy expression.

"'S not true..." the American insisted.

"Fine, then what is his name?" the Frenchman countered.

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland," Alfred repeated the name as if it were the name of an angel.

"And how did you find that out?" Francis questioned suspiciously.

"Looked through his trash can," Alfred stated, no trace of guilt in his voice.

Francis threw his hands up in the air, giving up for the moment. This wasn't the first time Alfred had been lovesick, but this was the longest it had ever lasted. Usually the person who captured his affections would end up either creeped out and call the police, or they were already with someone and would call their boyfriend to give him the message clearly.

On this particular morning; he'd offered to take his younger friend out to brunch, and was hopeful when the other blond showed enthusiasm. He figured that his roommate was beginning to realize that he needed to move on, but alas, he'd made the mistake of letting Alfred choose the restaurant. And, since Alfred had been following around the man now known to all of his friends as enemy number two, of course he knew where he went and how long he stayed there. This Arthur seemed to be a creature of habit, which certainly didn't help him avoid his stalker. But, knowing that the man would be in the same town square as the restaurant for about an hour; Alfred led an unsuspecting Francis to a decidedly dull meal. The entire time all Alfred had been willing to do was talk about the "mysterious" Briton, or watch him from the window. Mostly both. Now Francis, fed up with his friend making all-too-happy faces while staring longingly through the glass, went to the bathroom to temporarily get some peace and quiet.

While Francis was doing his business in the bathroom, Alfred continued following his crush with his cerulean blue eyes. His glasses and his nose were squished up against the glass windows of the diner, fogging them up. He was trying to think of other possibilities to get the other man to agree to go out with him.

'Maybe I could try the old-fashioned approach again? No, last time he shoved the flowers in my face and told me to 'sod off'... Blackmail? Hmm...' Then he noticed something that made him jerk away from the window in suprise. Following Arthur's path through the crowded square was a figure in a long, green trench coat. The person also had a turban of some sort that masked their face in shadows. They were moving very purposely and gracefully. UNNATURALLY gracefully. Alfred was getting an anxious feeling in his gut. Something about this person wasn't right.

Alfred suddenly stood, his entire body tense. Francis, returning from the bathroom, recognized his disposition, and a serious countenance replaced his usual suggestive grin.

"What is wrong?" he asked, a cynical undertone to his question.

"It would seem I'm not the only one interested in him," Alfred replied, gesturing to the figure trailing the blond Briton.

"_Mon dieu_, Alfred, this is serious," Francis admitted worriedly. He knew that Alfred would be crushed if something happened to his little stalk-ee.

"I know. Let's go," Alfred stated boldly, turning sharply on his heel and exiting the diner swiftly, determined to catch up to Arthur as quickly as possible. Francis was close behind, after throwing a small pile of cash onto the table.

Once outside, Alfred set off purposefully, alredy knowing the direction the Briton was going. He was still tense, adrenaline pumping through his tanned body. He absolutely wouldn't let anyone hurt an innocent person, especially not this one. He pushed through the crowd rudely, his purpose set in his mind.

'Please, don't let him get hurt...' Alfred begged silently.

A/N: Tadaa~ And there is the first chapter. I know it's a little short, but I really didn't want to give anything away... I'm going for a dramatic feel, so please humor me XD Anyway, I hope it wasn't TOO short or boring, reviews would help~ Thanks~ ^_^


End file.
